Odd Links with Twisted Results
by Revettes
Summary: They met during a dinner party at Malfoy Manor, the younger sister of Lucius and her six year old son. How will their new presence effect the potions master, and what does this child have to do with the Dark Lords plans? Severus Snape x OC Rated M for possible chapters later on, ignores books six and seven.


_Author's Note: Please give me feed back if I captured the character__'s personalities good. I'm also working on a Harry Potter Story and Ron Weasley, both character and oc love stories. Please leave reviews I would love to hear back and if you have ideas feel free to write. I don't own Harry Potter but I do own my characters. I'm not trying to make money this is just for fun. Looking for a beta as well.  
_

Odd Links with Twisted Results

Chapter One: Unwanted Guests that Seek Attention

xxxxx

Unlike the other days in the year, Malfoy Manner wasn't empty and dimly lit, instead it was filled to the brim with wizards and witches, pure blood of course, friends and family alike. It was a welcome home party for the young master, the heir to the Malfoy fortune and fame. It was a party his mother has been planning for months like she does every year since he started Hogwarts. It was also something his father was never really thrilled to part take in. Of course he always jumped at the opportunity to be surrounded with big names and other perfects such as himself but Lucius never openly welcomed a certain guest into his home. Even though it was someone he should be happy to see, he just couldn't, in fact thinking about the very idea of being in the same room as this person makes him grit his teeth until he has to unlock his jaw due to the pain.

His sister, Luciana, Luciana Arabella Malfoy, age twenty five.

The Malfoy name was known as a sense of pride, a bloodline- a perfect bloodline, some wizards and witches dream to have the Malfoy blood in their veins. She was given that name and she ruined it. At the end of her seventh year Luciana moved to France and fell in love with a muggle. He went by the name of Leonardo Randoplh Carver, an artist, not only was he a muggle he was also broke, penniless and worthless .Then yet she stayed in that two year relationship, she moved to Paris and they even had plans to wed. A month later she discovered she was in fact pregnant and then the next day the man left. He took nothing with him, not even his wallet.

But then again he was penniless.

That thought always discussed Lucius, well two thoughts actually; the thought of his sister with a muggle makes his stomach turn, and the thought that she actually had a child with this man makes it even worse. He can't even look at his nephew, he doesn't carry the Malfoy traits like his mother. While Luciana had the Malfoy trademarks, such as the long blond hair and the pale skin, her son Hugo had fair skin along with dark brown hair. It was a disappointment, the thought of a half blood in his family made his blood boil, the fact that he had to see his nephew in a matter of minutes made him very edgy.

It sounded harsh, but it was true. He tried to look past it but he couldn't in a way it was like he was like at a stranger's child. Not only did the boy look different he also acted different. Young Hugo was a very angry child and not well disciplined, when he shouted he always got his way and when he cried his mother bended backwards and even did back flips to please the little boy. Unlike Draco, yes he did have a tongue but he knew how to handle himself, and he also had friends. Hugo didn't have a single friend the world, what a pathetic child.

He always offered to find a home for the little beast but for some reason she always declined his generous offer.

It was about an hour into the party and his dear little sister still hasn't arrived. Even though it was a mean thought, he was wishing for the ol' powerful Dark Lord to make sure she wouldn't arrive at all to the social gathering, because that's what it was a social gathering, and Luciana was not a social person. Every year she would stand in the corner or follow her son around until wits end. When someone would try to talk to her, she would find a reason to walk away or limit her communication to only a few words. But yet, she was always an awkward person, noted earlier, a disgrace to the Malfoy name.

Because all Malfoys are sociable, likeable people.

Nacrissa looked at her husband tugging at his arm," Lucius", she tried to grasp his attention. The man looked at his wife," Sorry what?"

" I said Luciana has just arrived, why don't we make our way to the front hall and greet her and Hugo?"

His wife on the other hand loved Luciana, she was like the sister she always wanted, well along with her other siblings. Like Bellatrix she also made a nickname for her sister-in-law, Lucy, it was simple yet she loved it. Without her husband knowing she would ask Luciana to come visit her and most of the time it was her and her only, no boys allowed. If Lucy couldn't find a babysitter Draco would always watch the boy, or she would ' bribe' for a sitter, which ever worked best.

" Narcrissa really?" He asked, hoping that her suggestion was a mere joke.

" Yes really, now come on I miss Luciana, and I know Draco loves to see his aunt Lucy."

'Escorting' her husband down the large flight of stairs shoving and hissing at a few guests to move out of their way they made it to the two large towering double doors. She smiled, grabbing onto the door handle, looking back she scolded Lucius," Smile why don't you, shes your sister."Narcissa understood why her husband might not agree (putting his feelings in lighter terms) with his sisters actions, and why he wouldn't be leaping for joy upon her arrival but she was still family.

The man growled under his breath, nose held high in the air," Don't remind me."

xxxxx

This was the second time he was invited to gathering at Malfoy Manor. His first invitation he quickly declined, the second he was forced to go. Lucius promised to cut his generous funding to the school and most of it would be cutting the potions supplies by half. He didn't like being around a lot of people, in fact it annoyed him, greatly. Listening to idiots an their pointless conversations then at the thought of responding to them made him rather angry, and he hasn't even spoken to anyone yet.

Flushing the toilet he looked around the bathroom in awe. Sometimes even he forgot how stunning the bathrooms are. Beautiful floors made up of marble, stunning detail in the carpentry and heck, what Slytherin wouldn't like the green walls and curtains? Smirking to himself he zipped up his dress pants walking over to the sink, turning the nob he begun to wash his hands. Grabbing the hand towel he dried off the wet limbs, ready to leave the room the door peaked open and in popped the head of a small boy.

Severus was never used to the company of small children, he didn't hate children he just found it pointless to be around them unless his job depended on it. Which during the school year it did, but summer was a different story. He didn't come to this party for Draco, he came to this party for that he could keep his full time teaching possession. Though this situation was different, this child seemed lost, and rather upset.

" Um... Can I help you?" Was all he was able to ask.

The boy looked at him smiling, running over the six year old grabbed his arm tugging it violently," Old man!" He shouted.

Severus' eye twitched, never has he received such a rude 'greeting'.

" Old man I can't find my mum!" He tugged his dress shirt harder," Where is my mummy?"

The boy didn't seem to belong to anyone he knew. His physical features stood out quiet proudly, dark brown hair, brushed neatly to the side, and those eyes, those green eyes. They never seemed to look away while the child continued on with his bold demands, he kept looking at him. It was almost creepy, and odd. The potions master leaned down and grabbed the boy by his collar tugging it," Watch your tongue child", he hissed. The boy's eyes went wide as he held perfectly still," You walked into the bathroom **_I_ **was using, demanding answers from someone who clearly doesn't know. Now before I throw you out tell me, what your name is."

The child's mouth dropped, he quickly closed it, swallowing," H-hugo Malfoy", he managed to answer.

" Hugo Malfoy, and were is your father?"

The boys glared at the professor yanking himself away," Don't talk about Hugo's dad! Hugo's dad is none of your busy'ness!"

Severus stood up looking down at the small boy in front of him," Then what is your mothers name?"

" Luciana."

The man blinked for a minute, when was the last time he heard that name? Honestly it's been a few years, Lucius never really talked about her. Severus didn't even know she had a son. From what he could remember she was in fact, a beautiful woman and she looked nothing like her brother. Maybe it was due to the fact that her mother and Lucius' mother where two very different people. While Lucius' mother was a pure blood witch, Luciana's mother was one half Veela but also a pure blood herself (a tricky method to preserve the bloodline). Yes she was a one night stand but the moment Abraxas Malfoy was told he had another child the man instantly took her in, he was even able to receive full custody of little Luciana from her mother. Noting on how she was a bad influence on their child and the Ministry sided with him instantly, thanks to money, his strong background history, and that fact that her mother was a Veela. The Ministry at the time never looked to kindly at that.

The last time Severus heard any information about her was when she ran off with a muggle to France. This has to be the result of the relationship because this child looks like a perfect mix of her and another man now that he thought about it.

" Hugo-" He started," Can you tell me why you're not with your mother?"

" Mummy said to um- go spend time with Draco and he had his friends with him", the child struggled to tell his story and Snape knew this.

" Well did you go see him?" He asked flatly, the child nodded.

" Well..?" Severus asked.

Hugo sighed," Draco made fun of Hugo so I um, ran off and stuff. When i came back mummy was gone so I tried to find her and shes still gone."

The potions master peaked out the door looking down the hallway. The Manor was flooded with guests so maybe someone did whisk her away," I don't think shes gone I think shes just visiting with the guests", he clarified.

" But she has Hugo to visit with." _What a selfish child_ he thought. Without a word he started to make his way down the long narrow hallway, the child looked surprised following closely behind the older man," Where are you going?" He asked trying to keep up.

Severus looked back," To find someone."

xxxxx

She stood in the study eying each and every book that was tucked away in the large bookshelves that towered along the walls in the dimly lit room. It's been a while since she was able to walk around in the home she grew up in, it was nice to feel like somewhat like a child. Even though after her fathers passing and after Lucius gained full ownership of the manner, it still felt ...Nice. Running her fingers along the desk she could recall the times when she would run into this very room, hugging the man that once cared for her in her youth.

Oh, how Luciana missed that. That feeling of her father, even though it's been some time since his death, he was the only one who made her feel special.

She wasn't sure if it was selfish of her, because she wanted the manor too, not for the money but for the experience she could have shared with her own son. Instead she says in the small area, in a townhouse with just her and her son. Walking around the room she stood in front of a long mirror looking at herself very closely. She was very pleased with her appearance, nothing was wrong with admiring ones own beauty and Luciana never backed away from a chance. She never flaunted her beauty, she knew she had Veela in her, told to her by her father. But she always found beauty in people both inside and out.

Running her fingers threw her long hair she picked it up from the floor thinking of the many different ways she could style it.

" Maybe in a bow", her voice was so soft and smooth, but light if one didn't pay attention.

" Or maybe I should cut it, but if I do all those years will go to waste."

Her hair was very long, if dropped it will drag along the floor as she walks, so most of the times it had to be tied, but the ends do still hit the ground. Letting go her locks dropped down and she stood there continuing to judge herself. She loved her clothing choice, the greyish blue did suit her, sure she stood out from the crowd, painted in black, green, and silver, but she didn't mind. It was a wonderful dress, Victorian influenced, it was so easy to tell, with a light blue shall on her arms and shoulders Lucianna thought she looked quite lovely. Ruffling her dress she took a step back a nodded.

" I think that looks alright-" the study door opened with a settle click.

" Excuse me."

She jumped, quickly turning around blushing with embarrassment," Oh how long have you've been standing there?" She asked, _please not so long_.

The man walked forward cocking an eyebrow confused on the current situation," Not very long I assure you, I believe this child is yours?" Holding onto the young boy's collar he let go quickly, the boy stood up fixing his vest as he snorted at the man.

" Big meanie!" He snapped, looking over his face lit up," Mummy!" Running over he wrapped his arms around the woman hugging her legs tightly, she staggered trying to keep her balance left hand holding onto a shelf she nervously chuckled, looking down she patted the child's head.

" Hugo I thought you were with Draco", she replied.

With eyes filled with crocodile tears the boy responded," Draco was mean to Hugo and Pantsy was too and these other large fat men called me mean names!"

" Why would they call you mean names?" She asked, that didn't sound like her Draco.

" Because I have hair that looks like dirt and-and he started to pull at my sweater vest, and Hugo likes his sweater vest because mummy bought it-" she silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips, kneeling down she kissed his forehead. Little Hugo smiled as he wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

" I'll talk to uncle Lucius later, and I'm sorry he picked on you. I never knew Draco displayed that type of behavior."

Looking up she smiled at the man who 'saved' her son," Thank you."

Severus nodded as he walked over slowly," There is no need to thank me", he assured," He was lost and I simply returned him to his parent, anyone would do the same."

She smiled again looking at the man, walking over she reached her hand out," Luciana Malfoy."

" Severus Snape", he greeted back shaking her hand.

Luciana blinked, pausing for a brief moment she smiled as her mind finally processed the name given to her.

" Severus Snape, I thought you looked familiar! You're one of my brothers best friends during his Hogwarts days." She leaned close to him," I remember you would spend weekends at the manor during the summer!"

The potions master couldn't saying anything so he just nodded.

" You look so different, you look great!" She complemented as a light shade of pink grazed across her face.

" You aged beautifully as will Luciana, it's great to see you again." With that said he started to make his way towards the door, Luciana didn't want the conversation to end so soon. Reaching out she locked her grasp around his hand, holding onto him caused Severus to quickly whip his hand away. She looked hurt as she looked over at him," Did I hurt you?" she asked.

The man placed his hand in his pocket trying to think of a good reason for his behavior.

"That was rude for grabbing me like that", he bluntly answered," You never just grab someones hand like that."

Hugo's face turned red looking at the professor, pointing his finger he yelled," You should be lucky shes even talking to you old man!" Luciana dropped down to her knees trying to calm the boy down as he continued on with his ranting," Hugo please..."

" No hes just a big jerk!"Yes it was clear to everyone if they actually paid attention the Hugo did have an anger problem but and he was a tad selfish and loud. But when it comes down to it he always cared about his mom.

" Hugo please try to lower your voice." The sound of a light click grasped her ear's attention. When Luciana looked up she noticed that Severus had left, seconds later a frown soon took over the expression on her face. Hugo noticed this holding onto his mothers arms he tried to comfort her, yet his attempts didn't seem to work. Luciana didn't understand why Severus didn't want his hand touched, she remembered that Lucius would playfully shove him during their younger years. Yes he did in fact age well but he also looked tired, worn out. The brunette grabbed the older woman's arm trying to gain her attention.

_He seems..Bitter. _She thought to herself.

" Mum, he asked if Hugo had a dad."

_Thats why he had a fit, I swear I need to make a sign and put it on Hugo's back. A sign that reads; When asking about my father proceed with caution. _

" Thats not a good reason for why you acted like you did." The reason was understandable but not justifiable.

" Still he didn't have any-"

" Hugo listen to me", she interrupted," Thats not a valid reason to be rude him, you and me understand why you get upset but others don't."

The child remained speechless as he looked down at the floor sniffling.

" And this is why uncle Lucius doesn't invite us to a lot of his parties", she ruffled his hair jokingly," Doesn't want you to scare off all his guests."

Hugo laughed as he held onto his mothers wrist," Little babies!"

_Authors Note: Please give me nice reviews knowing if I should continue if i missed any grammar errors please let me know as well, i'm sure I caught all of them yet note I am human. Favorites would be great also. ouo_


End file.
